The present invention relates to a portable chain disassembling device.
For the past few years, bicycle travel has been getting more and more popular because it provides a chance to have sight-see and exercise at the same time. During long-distance bicycle travel, troubles, e.g., flat tires and/or the chain coming off the sprockets, might happen to the bicycle, although the bicycle is checked and maintained before travel. To obviate the tire troubles, portable pumps and patching tools have been devised.
In regard to the chain problem, a chain increases greater than it's factory length because of tension and wear after a few months' operation. In such a case, the chain may come off the sprocket often. To solve this problem, a new chain is not needed; rather, a link needs to be removed from the chain, so that the chain will no longer be loose on the sprockets. Furthermore, after being subject to long-term tension, the chain might be somewhat too long to match 1 with the sprockets. Resultantly, the chain comes off the sprockets all the time. Another link needs to be removed from the chain. In fact, a few links might be disassembled from the chain before a new chain is needed. Therefore, a portable chain disassembling device is needed to solve this problem, particularly when it happens during long-distance travel.